Dark lord satin
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Sam encounters the devil. Things happen. Smut with a little cross dressing inside. Inspired by the weird image above.


_I'm really sorry for this. But there was the pic with some pinky satin and "i'm the dark lord satin" in comic sans on it and I accidentaly Moosifer'ed._

_Unbeta'ed so if there's anyone who wants to correct all my silly mistakes go ahead. _

* * *

**Dark lord satin**

At first Sam thinks it's completely, utterly wrong, that what he's doing is an absolute abomination and that everyone he loves would probably detest him if they ever found out about this _fraternizing_ with the enemy. But he also finds it very hard to care with Lucifer on his knees in front of him, deepthroating him like there was no apocalypse, no war between hell and heaven and no planet to be made completely devoid of life.

He doesn't dare to ask whether it's Lucifer's way of trying to make him say yes or just another twisted thing the devil does for his own amusement when he isn't trying to take over the world and eventually wipe out the human population. But no matter what it's meant to be, Lucifer does a very good job, as his tongue teases the slit of Sam's cock and his teeth scrape the sensitive skin ever so slightly.

Sam resists the urge to thrust into the welcoming heat of Lucifer's mouth and pulls him up instead. Lucifer is, though not by much, smaller than him, so he has to bend a little to press his lips against the devil's mouth. He feels Lucifer smirk into the kiss and his forgotten anger spikes up inside him again, reminding him of what he is doing with his arch enemy. Sam doesn't really think much as he shoves Lucifer against the nearest wall, making sure to bite hard enough to draw blood.

The heavy taste that floods his mouth after that is intoxicating, blurrs his senses with lust, making him burn inside, and Sam finds himself to be unable to hold back any longer. He hears Lucifer chuckle quietly, but it's far from important as he tears away his clothes, desperate to feel the devil's skin against his own. The litany of_need/want/more_ in his head never stops and he's not sure if he's not saying those words aloud.

He rubs his erection against Lucifer's clothed thigh, his palms press against the pale, inhumanly hot skin of the angel's bare a chest, and everything feels a little too good to last. Lucifer seems to arch into the touch, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and dragging his nails down Sam's back.

Sam moans and his hand slips past the waistband of Lucifer's jeans and he almost jerks back, as his fingers brush against some soft fabric that feels smooth and silky under the touch. Sam frowns at Lucifer in an unspoken question, but the devil just shrughs and smirks. Sam briefly shakes his head, deciding not to ask about Lucifer's rather weird choice of underwear, and quickly kneels, pulling Lucifer's jeans down to see.

And hell, it's a sight to behold. Sam bites back a groan as he eyes the black fabric of what are clearly woman's panties stretching over Lucifer's hard cock. Without any hesitation, he presses his lips against the wet spot where the angel's cock is leaking precome and sucks lightly. He feels Lucifer's hand slide to the nape of his neck and groans a little when the devil tangles his fingers in his hair and tugs him closer.

Sam grips Lucifer's hips, digging his fingers into the heated flesh hard enough to leave bruises, and keeps mouthing the angel's cock through the thin fabric. He hears Lucifer moan above him, and he hooks his finger behind the lace and drags the panties down. There is a faint red imprint on the angel's skin where the lace cut into the flesh and Sam first traces it with his fingers and then his tongue, savoring the salty taste of Lucifer's skin.

Lucifer's hands are insistent at the back of Sam's head, pulling him back to his erect cock and Sam obeys, slightly licking the tip before letting it slip past his lips and inside his mouth. Lucifer's hips twitch, trying to rock forward, but Sam firmly holds him down. Much to Sam's amusement, Lucifer groans in frustration and pulls Sam's hair a little harder. Sam hums contently around Lucifer's cock, forcing the muscles in his throat relax so that he could take the angel deeper.

Sam loosens his hold on Lucifer's hips then, and one of his hands slides back to cup Lucifer's ass while the other falls to Sam's lap, palming his own erection lightly. Lucifer's hips start moving again and this time Sam lets him thrust into his mouth, because the hand tugging at his hair feels better than it should and the little needy sounds Lucifer keeps making are quite enough to make up for the building soreness his throat.

Lucifer choking out his name is the only warning Sam gets before the angel almost doubles over as he comes hard into Sam's mouth. Sam squeezes his ass, swallowing everything, and licks Lucifer clean. The angel slides down the wall to his knees and before Sam can slap his hand away, it's already firmly wrapped around his cock. It takes only a few strokes and then Sam is coming as well, spilling over Lucifer's too warm hand.

Lucifer lets him recover and then pulls him closer and kisses him hard, and the heavy, overwhelming taste of the angel's blood fills Sam's mouth again. He moves to press against Lucifer, but his arms only slice through empty air. Sam, still a little dazed has just enough strength to punch the wall, before he slides down to lie on the mercifully cold floor.

He gets up after a few minutes of concentrated staring at the ceiling. There is a voice in the back of his mind, telling him it's all wrong, but the remaining taste on his tongue is stronger, and he's glad Lucifer is gone because if he asked now, Sam might just say yes.

* * *

_I'm sorry, it was meant to be funny. I should've made it a high-school au or something. So yeah the title is a little off, the fic just changed in the process and I had no idea how to turn it back_


End file.
